Sharpened Pixels
by Yami-sama42
Summary: Six months after Hero's Duty is plugged in, a new game enters the arcade. Everyone's excited until they find out what that game is. Meanwhile, familiar faces reemerge for better or for worse as Sugar Rush prepares to host an arcade-wide Grand Prix. Danger lurks behind corners and in dark forests… (bad sum., sorry) [INDEFINITE HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Notes:** I've had this posted on tumblr for a couple weeks now and I've been meaning to post this here for about a week, but I've gotten distracted. This is my first Wreck-It Ralph fanfic, but I've read a decent amount. Regardless, apologizes if I don't get someone's personality right. I fell into this fandom, and I fell HARD. (especially for a certain little shit racer) Seriously, this is one of the best groups of people I've ever seen and everyone's pretty good natured about everything. Good community, especially on tumblr. I hope you guys like my story. _I_ like it, but I have no idea if anyone else will. Please tell me if you find any typos. Constructive criticism greatly accepted and appreciated. I've got a good amount of this written already, but I'm still working out a decent amount of kinks.

**Summary:** Six months after Hero's Duty is plugged in, a new game enters the arcade. Everyone's excited until they find out what that game is. Meanwhile, familiar faces reemerge for better or for worse as Sugar Rush prepares to host an arcade-wide Grand Prix. Danger lurks behind corners and in dark forests… (this summary is bull and I'm sorry I'm usually better with summaries)

**Pairings:** Hero's Cuties (Felix x Calhoun) as basically a constant/background thing (they ARE married, so it's only natural)

**Warnings:** Um, OOC? Headcanons galore, um… I dunno, I guess that's it?

**Timeline:** Six months after Hero's Duty is plugged in, so that long minus about nine days since the movie

**Sharpened Pixels  
**_Prologue_

Over the years since it first opened, Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade became one of the best of its kind around. Well known for its vast array of games and large building to house them, the arcade was always full, always busy, always entertaining. Companies lined up halfway down the block for the chance to get one of their games out into the game house. It's because of that success that a phone call to the owner was nothing out of the ordinary. Litwak got a call about once a week to every two weeks, its sole purpose to keep the arcade manager up to date with all the latest games.

When Mr. Litwak received a phone call on the eve of the six month anniversary of _Hero's Duty_ getting plugged in, no one thought anything of it. The shooter's main character, a certain Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, happened to overhear the entire conversation via the First Person Shooter. The game was idle, all the children playing other games or out to lunch, so the words were perfectly audible on Litwak's end of the conversation.

After the arcade closed for the day, Sgt. Calhoun immediately left her game and set out for _Fix-It Felix Jr._ to see its namesake. She skipped the undersized tram, opting instead to use her own personal speeder, and shot down the tunnel quickly, the short trip cut even shorter. She exited the hole just in time to catch Ralph and Felix as they made their way for the train station. The looks on their faces as she stopped in front of them were almost comical.

Felix snapped out his stupor first, a goofy grin on his face. "Well hello, darlin'! What a pleasant surprise! I was just on my way to see you."

Calhoun gave him a small smile, but straightened up again quickly. "I decided to come here first. I heard something you veterans might want to know."

Ralph cocked his head to the side, he and Felix exchanging glances at the wording she used. "Somethin' you heard that we need to hear?" he asked, returning his attention to her. "Who'd you hear it from?"

"I'm not one to gossip, but this came directly from Litwak himself," the woman told the men, her hands on his hips.

"Does this have anything to do with the phone call that was made to him today?" Felix asked with a distant look in his eyes, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"It has _everything_ to do with that." Calhoun pulled out a small handheld device and presented it to the duo. "He was talking right beside our machine, so the First Person Shooter was able to pick him up. It records everything, so I was able to extract the audio from it right after closing." The males watched as she pressed a button and sounds began to pour from the small speakers.

"_An offer?" Litwak's voice atoned. "What kind of an offer?" There was a pause. "Retro game? How old is it?" Pause. "Twenty-seven years? What game is it?" There was a pause that ended with an uneasy sound. "Eh, I had that particular game in here about twenty years ago. Had to unplug it because of the darn bugs…" He trailed off and listened to the person on the other end of the line._

_He made a sound of pleasant surprise. "They fixed the bugs? That's great!" Pause. "So it was recalled a couple years after the initial release because it was broken?" Pause. "Well, I suppose I was pretty new to the industry at the time… Okay, yeah, that makes sense. So the machine you're willing to sell me is the exact same game except without the glitches?"_

_He paused before laughing. "Alright then; you've got yourself a deal! When can you be here with it?" Pause. "Tomorrow afternoon? Perfect! Let's see… Today's Wednesday, so that means it'll be ready to play by Friday." Pause. "Great! See you soon!"_

The small recorder clicked as it reached the end of the clip. The soldier put it away.

"Golly," Felix murmured, eyes to the sky as he looked back into his memories. "I wonder what game it is…"

Ralph shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, buddy," the wrecker threw out. He made a strange sound in his throat and pulled a face, glancing between the other two. He turned and began walking away, one massive hand raised in farewell. "While this is interesting news, I promised a certain little crumb-snatcher that I'd be over right after work. I'll see you two lovebirds later."

Felix blushed at Ralph's words before looking up to the Sergeant. "Appreciate the heads up, ma'm," the fixer thanked with a small smile, looking up to the woman bashfully.

Calhoun gave him a small but exasperated smile in return. "C'mon, Fix-It. We've been married for a couple months now; I've given you express permission to call me by my first name."

"A-alright… Tamora," he stuttered, smile widening and his face absolutely burning red.

"That's the spirit, soldier!" the woman exclaimed, patting her husband on the head. "Now let's get out of here. Maybe go to _Tapper's_; how's that sound?"

"That sounds spiffy!" Felix agreed, practically glowing. Tamora laughed as the two left through the tunnel.

o0o

Ralph jumped off the tram for _Sugar Rush_ with a thoughtful expression. He bothered by the news the soldier brought, but he _was_ curious what the new game could be. Over the years, several different games had come and gone, but twenty years was a long time ago.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his surroundings until he was tripping over his own large feet and hitting his chin on a pesky jawbreaker. He'd closed his eyes out of reflex, but they snapped open at a familiar voice.

"What, did the world run out from under your smelly feet?" Vanellope asked, a smirk gracing her face and her caramel apple eyes narrowed mischievously. Ralph looked up from the ground, still a bit too dazed for words. Vanellope rolled her eyes. "People don't bow to presidents, you know."

Ralph finally pulled himself together and pushed himself up, one massive hand reaching up to rub his chin. "Oh, hey, don't ask if I'm _okay_ or anything," he muttered, glaring in mock indignation.

Vanellope gasped and clutched her hands together sarcastically. "_Oh no_!" she cried, voice high in mock worry. "Ralphie's hurt!_ Somebody_, call a _doctor_!" She straightened and smirked down at him, a hand coming to rest on her hip. "Better?"

"Not much, but it'll do. I don't appreciate the smart mouth, by the way." The wrecker stood to his full nine foot height and brushed himself off.

"So why'd you fall over in the first place?" the diminutive racer asked, tilting her head. "Don't you get enough of hitting the ground in your _own_ game?"

"I was just thinking." He chose to ignore the jab as he replied, scooping her up and sitting her on his shoulder.

"What about?" she continued, adapting easily to her new position.

"Oh, there's this new game that's coming in, but it's technically _not_, if you know what I mean." The girl shook her head, so he made a small gesture with his hand as he continued. "It's an older game that got some upgrading; Litwak said that it got a bit of a programming makeover to get rid of the bugs and glitches left over from the original. It was here at the arcade at some point before, but it got unplugged like twenty years ago."

"Do you have any idea what game it is?" the girl asked, he hazel eyes watching Ralph.

"Not a clue. Felix doesn't know either. Twenty years is a long time…" the man trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, let's forget about that for now. I told you I'd show you how to race for the arcade wide Grand Prix. There's only a couple weeks left!" Vanellope bounced in place as she spoke, her eyes going starry. "Tons of people are going to be _here_ and racing around in _my_ game!"

Ralph chuckled and shook his head at her behavior. "Yeah, yeah. It sounds fantastic, I'm sure. So are we just gonna sit here and talk about it, or are we actually going to be doing something?"

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, as she jumped and landed on the ground with a short glitch. "We've got a lot of work to do! Right this way, Lieutenant Dooty-head!" She turned and started to march down towards the tracks and the castle.

"After you, President Fart-feathers," he shot back as he followed with a good-natured smile.

o0o

By the next day, word had spread about the retro game coming to the arcade. All day, the characters had to keep their cool no matter how excited or interested they were.

At around four, a small moving truck pulled up, the man driving it coming around and unloading a covered machine. Some of the characters facing the door could have broken face right there and groaned aloud, but they kept to the programming.

The machine was brought in, effectively distracting the players and letting several characters fall out of sync for long enough to glance over at the new cabinet.

The game was set down and Litwak joined the man in shoving aside a few of the other games so that the new one (which was still covered, much to the dismay of the watching crowd and games) could fit snugly into the space to the right of _Fix-It Felix Jr._

Litwak stood back and gazed at the three games in front of him, _Pac-Man_, _Fix-It Felix Jr._, and the new one, and he smiled. Litwak then turned, walked the man to the door, paid him for the game, and waved as he left.

Two hours later, the arcade was closing. Some of the less popular games had already seen their last player of the day and thus sat devoid of characters, nothing showing up but the title screens, the characters too eager to see the new game to wait until they were given the 'all clear'.

Back in the Game Central Station, Surge Protector was doing a preliminary head count as he waited for the game to be plugged in. He planned to block the name of the game from showing up on the sign over the top of the tunnel until Litwak was gone and all of the interested characters were present.

The day was a big one; _Hero's Duty_ had been plugged in exactly six months prior and now a new game was joining the arcade. Surge wanted to give each of his charges the opportunity to experience the event first hand.

Litwak put the plug in the outlet and pulled the cover off, smiling with pride as the main character appeared on the screen. He patted the side before turning towards the door. "Tomorrow's the day, big guy," he called over his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do great."

As soon as the man was out the door, every other character that was interested ran out, eager to greet the new game. Within five minutes, nearly every character in the entire arcade was crowed in front of the tunnel, eyes to the sign that would announce the name.

Surge cleared his throat and connected to the intercom system so that everyone could hear him. "Everyone, please turn your attention to the sign as we proudly present the newest addition to Game Central Station."

The sign cleared briefly before the name popped up, letters glowing red and unchanging. The effect was immediate and sparked panic amongst the majority of the crowd.

The new game to get plugged in was _TurboTime_.

_Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for chapter one._


	2. Chapter one

Finally, after like a month of this I'm finally posting. I had this written out since before I posted the prologue, but I held off on posting because I needed to edit and I needed to beta and stuff. I didn't like big parts of this and I didn't want to bother Hikari about this story because, to put it simply, she doesn't care. But, being the lovely dear that she is, she read over it and corrected any mistakes. She also helped me brainstorm, which is good because I had no idea what I was going to do. Big thank you to her even though she doesn't really care about the characters and whatnot. Sorry it was really late, but whatever, it's here now. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. You're all great and I'm just happy I have so many people that are supportive and want to even read this, haha. Great fandom, love you all. Now without further ado, here's the first chapter of this little mess I made. Hope you enjoy – I aim to please~

**Sharpened Pixels**  
_Chapter one_

When he opened his eyes for the first time, he knew, somehow, innately, that he'd been reset again. His code felt fresh and his memory wiped for the most part, restored to near factory condition. He only knew a couple things for certain: A: he was a racer; B: he was the main character of the game; and C: the game had been unplugged and plugged into a new location for what had to be the fifth time.

Instinctually, he sought out the only two others around him: the twins.

"Guys! Hey, guys, where are you?" He looked around, but he saw nothing of the two other people in the wide area. He stuck out his bottom lip and placed his hands on his hips, humming in thought. Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking.

He looked for them high and low. He looked inside the small house the three of them shared, he checked the garage, he inspected the grandstands with a grimace as he avoided the pixilated 'spectators', and he examined the area surrounding the track. After about five minutes of this, he found the twins crouched against a wall beside a large tunnel, the hole dark and deep.

"Guys…?" he asked, a brow rising.

The twins screamed and jumped, immediately spinning to face him.

"Turbo!" one of them, Teddy, cried as he took in the sight of the other. "Whoo. Scared us there, man."

The older, Ted, shoved the younger. "Speak for yourself! I wasn't scared; just a little surprised is all." Teddy chose not to respond verbally and opted to roll his eyes instead.

"So…" Turbo began, looking at the hole. "What is this?"

"That is a tun-nel, Tur-bo," Ted sounded out slowly, separating each syllable.

"I can _see_ that, but where does it _go_?" he asked them, rolling his eyes.

Both twins fell silent for a moment before Teddy let out, "…We were _hoping_ that _you_ knew…"

Turbo furrowed his brow. He stared at the gaping darkness for several seconds before straightening his shoulder, resolve filling him. "Well then; only one way to find out!" With that, he walked past the surprised duo and into the tunnel.

"Good luck!" Teddy called after him as he leaned closer to Ted. Turbo waved a hand to say that he'd heard him and continued on without another word

He walked for seemed forever (or at least long enough that he wished he had thought to use his kart) before finally reaching a small area that reminded him of a subway station minus the train. He noticed that the tunnel he just left exited onto a small platform that had a ramp leading down several feet to the ground. Another tunnel lead off in front of the platform, but this one wasn't as dark and he could hear a dull roaring from the other end. As he got closer, the louder it got and he could have sworn he heard the tell-tale signs of mass hysteria.

Dismissing the idea as ridiculous, he kept on. What met him on the other side was a mass if people running around to and fro frantically. Some were even voicing their panic in the form of loud screams.

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he watched the mass chaos in front of him. Some of the characters in front of him were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The giant room he'd entered was spectacular and he suspected it was even bigger than his entire game.

He returned his attention to the crowd and his expression sobered "What's going on here?" he asked the person nearest him.

The other's reaction nearly made him fall on his rear end. "It's _him_!" she screeched, her voice ripping through two entire octaves. The more observant characters surrounding them stopped and stared, their reactions similar to the girl's.

Turbo took a weary step back as people ran away from him screaming. He was going to try to find out what was happening once more when a wave of darkly colored, heavily clad brutes stepped in front of the crowd to become a line of armor and weapons, separating the racer from everyone else. Turbo froze in fright and awe as a slim, tall woman stepped in between two of the large men.

The woman held her weapon at the ready and stared evenly down at the small male. "State your business, civilian."

"I-I…" Turbo stuttered, still too horrified to do more than tremble.

The gun was cocked and pointed at him. "Well?"

He panicked and let out a scream as he turned and ran, adrenaline pumping through his body and pushing him to tear back down the tunnel. Thunderous footsteps echoed behind him and he kicked his speed up several notches. The trip that took him five minutes before was reduced to half on the way back.

He stumbled free of the tunnel, making the twins fall back, and stopped, panting heavily.

Teddy's eyes were wide in shock while Ted simply looked confused. Before either could open their mouths, Turbo stood and grabbed their hands, pulling them to the lone house on the edge of the track.

"No time! Gotta hide!" Turbo shouted, reaching the door and throwing it open. He pushed the boys inside and fell in after, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Running to the windows, he closed the blinds, his small frame shaking slightly.

"What's the big idea, Turbo?" Ted demanded, glaring with his arms crossed.

Teddy, however, looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Turbo finally caught his breath and collapsed on the couch inside the front room. "I walked all the way down to the end of the tunnel and when I got there, there were tons of people running around like crazy and when I tried to talk to someone, they _freaked_ and set _everyone_ off again! _Then,_ these _other_ people came out, most of them _huge_ guys with _big_ guns and this lady pulled out _her_ gun and _aimed_ it at me!" Turbo closed his bright yellow eyes and let his head fall back. "I thought I was a goner…"

Teddy's eyes were wide. "Seriously?" he asked. "Did they get you?"

"_No_," he replied shortly, "but they chased me down the tunnel." He glanced towards the door with a wary expression.

"You mean they chased you back _here_?!" Ted cried out in alarm. "That means they—" There was a vicious knocking on the door, cutting him off. Turbo yelped and jumped to his feet, running for the doorframe that led to the hallway. Hiding right around the corner, his amber eyes blinked back, wide and frightened. Teddy followed, startled by Turbo's reaction. Ted, however, just rolled his eyes. "C'mon you guys, stop acting stupid."

"It's not _stupid_, it's–" Turbo cut off as the door burst open.

Ted cried out in shock and darted to the others. "Not a word," he muttered as they made to open their mouths. He avoided eye contact and crossed his arms.

In the front room stood the woman solider flanked by a large man with massive hands, a little girl hiding behind him, a smaller male with a golden hammer situated beside them. She looked around the room, scowling as she caught sight of the three small racers peeking out from their hiding place.

They were silent, the two men staring at the racers with something akin to nostalgia mixed with disdain on their faces. Then, the smaller man spoke. "Um… Sorry about the door, fellas. Don't worry – I can fix it!"

Turbo cleared his throat and shrank back further. "Are you going to kill us…?" he questioned timidly, eyeing the gun the woman held.

She looked down as if she suddenly realized what she had in her hand, shaking her head. "Negatory. At ease, boys," she ordered, shoving the weapon back in its holster. The game's natives didn't move.

"You're huge…" Teddy whispered, staring at the large man.

"Shut up, stupid!" Ted snapped quietly, knocking onto his twin's helmet.

The small man stepped up again as a wary silence fell, an uneasy but willing smile on his face. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I believe an introduction is in order. We might as well get to know each other while we're here." No one made any attempt to join in so he took a deep breath and rocked back on his heels slightly, the air tense and strained. "Welp, my name is Fix-It Felix Jr., this is Wreck-It Ralph, the lovely lady is my wife, Sergeant Calhoun…" He trailed off, looking over to the little girl. Her caramel apple eyes widened in shock as she rapidly shook her head. He ignored it and gestured towards her. "And the adorable little sugar cube is Vanellope Von Schweetz." She sighed and inched further behind Ralph.

Turbo took a deep breath of his own as he committed the names to memory and hesitantly stepped out. Walking a few paces closer, the racer noted in mild despair that he was just slightly shorter than the hammer wielder and not much taller than the little girl. "I'm Turbo." He placed a hand on his chest, trying to smile and looking anywhere but at their faces. Their expressions made him falter and shrink back a little; he stopped forcing a smile and his mouth fell into a grimace. He turned slightly and looked at the twins, sending them a silent plead for help with large eyes.

Ted sighed and stepped out, dragging his younger twin behind him. He stood next to Turbo, the top of his helmet reaching the taller racer's eyes. "I'm Ted and this is my twin, Teddy. We're Turbo's brothers."

Ralph choked, his eyes going wide. Turbo shot him a strange look.

Felix had to hide his surprise. His knowledge of Turbo's life wasn't extensive by any means, but he had never suspected that the twins were related to Turbo. Slightly, he wondered if that was added with the new programming. "Pleased to meet you," he offered as he forced a smile, noting the nervousness of the races. He quickly threw out another question, one that had bothered him for a while now. "So… just how old _are_ the three of you?"

Turbo blinked, the unexpected question catching him off guard. "I'm sixteen and the twins are both fourteen," Turbo answered, his brow furrowing. "My turn: what's the big idea? Why'd you almost go trigger happy on me…? We just got here! I couldn't have done something that horrible…" He was grumbling, completely missing the way all four of the strangers shifted uneasily. "Was I not supposed to go down the big tunnel?"

Felix shook his head, scattering the memories of the first Turbo, remembering that the current had no connection to the first and that he was _supposedly_ improved. "No, of course not! You did nothing wrong! We were surprised is all."

"Yeah, you guys were just plugged in. We weren't expecting you to come out so soon," Ralph added before turning to look at Vanellope. "Say hi at least," he whispered pointedly.

She edged her way out to stand beside the wrecker. "Hello…" she mumbled, her eyes focused on the floor.

Teddy, ever enthusiastic and over his fright, came right up to her, smiling widely. "Hello!" he greeted warmly, looking over her briefly. "You've got candy in your hair!"

Vanellope stared up at the youngest of the three brothers with shock. Her mouth opened and closed in an impressive impression of a fish.

Turbo rolled his eyes and huffed, stepping closer to hook his fingers under the back of Teddy's helmet and drag him back to stand beside his twin. "Stop being stupid, stupid," he muttered under his breath.

Vanellope had frozen when Turbo stepped closer to her and the teenaged racer hadn't noticed until he turned back around. His brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay…?" he asked warily.

She nodded very stiffly and pressed closer to Ralph, the large man patting the top of her head gently.

Turbo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever then." He looked between the four before tilting his head and lazily pointing his finger at them. "So what games are you all from?"

Felix gestured at himself and the other male. "Ralph and I are from the game _Fix-It Felix Jr._, Calhoun is from _Hero's Duty_, and Vanellope is from _Sugar Rush_."

Ted snorted. "What's that game about? Little kids running around getting high on candy?" Turbo elbowed him with a stern glare.

"No," Vanellope argued, her tone and lips set in a pout. "It's a racing game. A cool one. And I'm the president," she put out indignantly. Three sets of amber eyes lit up excitedly.

"Oh cool!" Teddy awed. "Maybe we could check it out sometime!"

Vanellope's eyes widened in horror as she sucked in a sharp breath. "_No_!" she cried, darting around Ralph and escaping out the door. Ralph jerked around to follow her and Calhoun looked stiff and tense, her hand twitching as if she wanted to grab her blaster, while Felix's cheerful and open face shut down and darkened, if only slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, boys," the fixer told them, averting his gaze.

"Why not?" Turbo asked, reasonably baffled at Vanellope's exit.

"Because game jumping is evil and can destroy more lives than you know," Calhoun answered in a measured, even tone.

Turbo shrank back again. "Sorry I asked…" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Teddy wilted in disappointment. "Aw…" he whined, "I just wanted to _see_ it. We don't have to _stay_…" Ted elbowed him, making him flinch.

Felix gave another forced smile. "Maybe some other time, boys." He looked up at Calhoun and motioned toward the door. She nodded and brushed out, the broken door creaking under her feet. "I think it's time for us to go now." With that, he heaved the door up and pushed it against the frame before taking out his hammer and tapping the wood. Instantly, it was repaired.

Ted gasped. "Man, that's awesome! I'm totally coming to you for body repairs, Fix-It!"

"Count me in, too!" Teddy exclaimed, eyes wide. Turbo merely nodded his agreement with a grin.

Felix blushed and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nothing special… Just a magic hammer…"

"Yeah, a magic hammer that fixes anything it touches," Turbo shot back. "Is that what your game's about?"

"Sure is!" Felix confirmed. "Now we best be off. Goodbye, boys! Be on your very best behavior! Be good!" With that, the handyman left the house, joining his wife and grabbing her hand to lead her back to the tunnel.

Turbo looked at his younger brothers with his hands on his hips. "That was weird."

"You said it, bro," Ted agreed, crossing his arms.

Teddy sighed, slumping over. "I just wanted to see that_ Sugar Rush _game… What if everything is made of sugar there, and that's how it gets its name? _What if the entire game is made out of candy_?" he asked, his eyes growing wide at the implications.

"Oh, no. _No_. You don't _need_ any candy," Turbo told the youngest sternly, shaking his head. "You're hyper _enough_ as it is." Turbo heard a snicker behind him and he turned to send Ted a glare, making the other clam up. Blowing out a breath and looking between the two, he smiled. "Since we have the time, let's go break in the track, huh?"

The others bounced excitedly with big smiles as Turbo led them through the house and toward the door that led to the added on garage. The white and red clad racer adjusted his helmet and pulled the large doors open. The younger ones jumped into their mirrored karts, their appearances fitting for the identical twins. Turbo eased into his own kart, a faint fluttering in his chest and excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He smiled in pure content and started the machine as he flipped his visor, the blue clad boys doing the same with an added high five.

Adrenaline coursed through his coding and his hands gripped the steering wheel. This _right here_ was what he (and the twins, he mentally added) was created for. Racing was in their code.

Turbo counted them off from three, and the trio took off, Teddy's greater acceleration pushing him forward first. However, it was no match for Turbo's better speed stat. By the time they hit the actual track, Turbo was laughing out loud, his first race since the reset exhilarating him. He heard the twins laughing as well, the younger boys feeling the same rush. Turbo smiled. He felt on top of the world, as if nothing could touch him and his brothers, and he was happy.

_Reviews are amazing and it would be awesome if you left one~_


End file.
